phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Transdisciplinarity
Simplicity: "Numquam ponenda est pluralitas sine necessitate." (Plurality ought never be posited without necessity.) -- William of Ockham Complexity: "Cyberspace. A consensual hallucination experienced daily by billions of legitimate operators, in every nation, by children being taught mathematical concepts… A graphic representation of data abstracted from banks of every computer in the human system. Unthinkable complexity. Lines of light ranged in the nonspace of the mind, clusters and constellations of data. Like city lights, receding… " --William Gibson, in Neuromancer (1984) Transdisciplinarity "In fact, Werner Heisenberg came very near, in his philosophical writings, to the concept of "level of Reality". In his famous Manuscript of the year 1942 (published only in 1984) Heisenberg, who knew well Husserl, introduces the idea of three regions of reality, able to give access to the concept of "reality" itself : the first region is that of classical physics, the second — of quantum physics, biology and psychic phenomena and the third — that of the religious, philosophical and artistic experiences 4. This classification has a subtle ground : the closer and closer connectiveness between the Subject and the Object." Transdisciplinarity and Complexity : Levels of Reality as Source of Indeterminacy Wikipedia:Syzygy, especially the Philosophical meanings. We can take the A'', ''~A, and T'' of Lupasco's logic of the included middle as giving us a phenomenal origin for Hegelian Synthesis; they seem to be roughly the same, but in reverse order! "The entire difference between a triad of the included middle and an Hegelian triad is clarified by consideration of the role of time. In a triad of the included middle the three terms coexist at the same moment in time. On the contrary, each of the three terms of the Hegelian triad succeeds the former in time. This is why the Hegelian triad is incapable of accomplishing the reconciliation of opposites, whereas the triad of the included middle is capable of it. In the logic of the included middle the opposites are rather contradictories : the tension between contradictories builds a unity which includes and goes beyond the sum of the two terms. The Hegelian triad would never explain the nature of indeterminacy." Ummm... yeah. That would be the Social Dialogue and the Social Narrative at work, wouldn't it? We may only discover and then remark upon one element, and then be surprised much later on to find its complement, and then later still a separate context or domain, from which the two take their origin. Pretty simple, really. (((Why do forces in the physical universe have to be temporal-symmetric? Is that a necessary part of the physical universe, or is it just an artifact of our analytical process?))) This "injection of meaning" from one level or Reality to another, resulting in (at least) a dichotomous syzygy of values, also gives us a handle on the differing nature of Dialectical and Rhetorical argumentation: in that Dialectic seeks the origin or cause of the injection; while Rhetoric seeks to have one value, ''A, or another, ~A, of the dichotomy "triumph" over the other, perhaps in ignorance of the real origin of the problem, which in many cases would not alter the origin, and therefore never "resolve" the dichotomy. The delusion of a such a Rhetorical position would simply reinforce the addiction to Authority, while only Autonomy can allow the collaborative effort necessary to discover the root cause, T''. See also: The Illogics of Ideologies Koestler's Bisociation of Matrices and Formal Logics With the interaction of two matrices, it becomes imaginable that true but unprovable propositions of one logic can be approached by the provable truths of another logic. Just how the two matrices are arranged to intersect at any given point give that point a unique meaning and value, in an established or possibly novel logic. In Reverse: One event: -words -pictures -sound -smell -touch -taste See also: A Logical Space Multi-Associative Wordplay '+1 = "YES"' '''-1 = "NO"'' ''+i = "MAYBE YES"'' ''-I = "MAYBE NO"'' ''0 = "WHY?" '' ''INFINITY = "BECAUSE."'' ''? = "WHY NOT?"'' ''? = "BECAUSE NOT."'' ''REAL NUMBERS = "MORE OR LESS"'' ''IMAGINARY NUMBERS = "JUST MAYBE..."'' ''COMPLEX NUMBERS = "JUST MAYBE MORE OR JUST MAYBE LESS"'' ''ROOTS OF UNITY = HARMONICS AND LEVELS OF ABSTRACTION'' i = 2H, j=3H, k=4H, ... (especially useful for curve fitting???) ''... ... ...'' ''MUHAHAHAHA!!! P:D''''' ---- Red = Boojum Orange = Vorpal Sword Yellow = Boots of Seven Leagues Green = Snark Blue = Jabberwocky Indigo = Rakshasa Violet = Fairy Edgar Morin VERS UNE CYBER-COMPLEXITE Amazon listing of book out-of-print Accusation of Anti-Semitism??? "The accusation of anti-Semitism and racism against Morin is, of course, absurd." Category:Logic